Enduring The Stolls
by livelovetacos
Summary: Katie Gardner is new to Camp Half-Blood, and has never been to high school. Her dad wants her to go to Tennessee and attend high school. She has home schooled her entire life, so she has no idea what to expect. To help her, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico volounteer to spend the year with her and help. But what happens when Travis and Connor decide to secretly tag along?
1. Who's the girl?

Chapter 1: Flashback: Travis Stoll

**Katie Gardner's P.O.V.**

It started with a slap. That's how I met the Stolls. Here, I will explain with a flashback.

_~Flashback~_

_ A kind girl named Annabeth was leading me to this place called "Hurmeez Cabin" or something. Don't get me wrong, I love Greek mythology, but she talked so fast, I didn't know what she had said at the time. She had honey blonde hair, with long, princess curls, and startling, intelligent, grey eyes. It was like she was looking inside of me, analysing me as if to see if I was worth the trouble. I didn't really understand what she said due to the speed of her words on our walk to the "Hurmeez Cabin", so the only words I caught were architecture, construct, and career, but I pretty much got the idea._

_ We arrived at the so-called cabin, and the door swung open, revealing two grinning identical boys, except for the fact that one was shorter than the other. For some reason the much shorter one seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before. They had brown curly hair, deep blue eyes, and a mischievous glint in their eyes._

_ "Hey, Annie. Found your blueprints yet?"  
Annabeth glared at him, but that only made his grin grow wider.  
"No, Stoll, I haven't, but there is a new kid so we will talk about this later."  
The Stoll guy turned and glared at me, which should've scared me, but it only infuriated me.  
"Who's the girl?" he asked in disgust.  
That's when I burst. I hate being known as a "girly girl" so I always show people what I really am like. I stepped up from behind Annabeth, and slapped him as hard as I could right in the face. He looked shocked at first, but then he grinned. He slung his arm around my shoulder.  
"We're going to be great friends. Annabeth, don't worry, you're free now. I will give her the tour."  
Annabeth huffed and stomped away, clearly upset she didn't get to continue her lecture on architecture._

_ "I don't think we've been properly introduced, Stoll" I said.  
"Right… The name's Stoll. Travis Stoll."  
A few girls that were passing by giggled at his bad impression of James Bond, but I just rolled my eyes.  
"Katie Gardner" I replied simply.  
And that was how I met Travis Stoll._

**A/N: What about Connor, you ask? Well, that is a story for another time. All I ask for is for 1 review, good or bad. I know this is really short, but I promise the chapter after meeting Connor will be at least 1000 words. And, no, this is not a one-shot. They will be leaving camp in a few chapters. :D**

**livelovetacos**


	2. Is that Connor!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN NINA, LUCY,DANIEL, VERONICA, VICTORIA, AND ALLEN. DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM RICK RIORDAN? UM, YEAH… NO.**

_~Flashback~_

_It was a normal day, watching the Nashville Predators win a hockey game. It was sunny out so I decided to finish planting my water lilies in the pond out back near the barn. I slipped on my boots, changed from my pajamas into jean shorts and a plaid shirt, grabbed my gardening tools and the water lilies from the kitchen and headed out through the backdoor._

_ "OOOH KAAAAATES!" a girly voice yelled from upstairs._

_"I didn't even get the chance to step outside!" I thought furiously. But I knew it was Nina, my awesome step sister, so I kept my mouth shut. But to my surprise, it was Veronica, my older step sister. She had a short sleeveless hot pink dress on with __**huge **__high heels and fake eyelashes. She had her purple handbag and an orange cardigan, so I guessed she was going somewhere. Then came Victoria, who was Veronica's twin sister. They looked identical, except Veronica's shoes were an inch higher then Victoria's, which probably would start a fight later on. _

_"Katie-watie, we are going to a party for a couple of hours, and we will be back after dinner." Victoria announced._

_ I snorted._

_ "A couple of hours? Knowing you two, you will be gone a couple of __**days.**__" I said. _

_They glared at me, and walked out the door. I decided to go check on Nina to see if she wants to garden with me._

_ I stepped a little into her room, and what I saw surprised me. She painted her room! Well, technically, it's __**our **__room, but I still love what she did to it! I gasped, which made Nina swing open the door. When she saw it was me, she grinned. _

_"Like it?" she asked proudly. _

_"Like it? I __**love **__it!"_

_ I walked around, admiring the artwork closely. She painted it with flowers. And nature. And animals. And lots and lots of trees. But the best part was, Nina is so talented in art, it looked like I could just reach out and __**touch **__them! She even got new bed sheets that were all green and brown, just like nature._

_"Hey, want to go gardening?" Nina asked grinning. I held up my gardening tools. _

_"I'm already ahead of you." I grinned at her. _

_"Okay. But first, I need to change." She said. _

_"Sure, meet you at the pond by the barn. I have some water lilies we need to plant." _

_I walked out of the room, opened the screen door of the kitchen, and headed outside._

_ I sat on the bench by the huge barn. I heard a big bark, which made my jump. I looked around, and I saw Micky, our Australian Shepard. He started licking my hands, which was very ticklish by the way, which sent me into a giggling fit. Then I saw Nina coming, so I stopped and shooed Micky away. She was dressed the same as me, except her plaid shirt was red and mine was green. _

_"Matching buddies!" She squealed, imitating Victoria. I rolled my eyes, then laughed. I heard a buzzing sound, and Nina pulled her phone out of her pocket. She answered the phone, listened for a while, replied "Kay", and hung up. She growled. _

_"It's Mom. She wants me to go shop with her." _

_"Lucy? I thought she was out with Daniel!" "Well, apparently, they were shopping, and Daniel snuck out and went off with some friends. So now she's asking me to finish the errands with her. Sorry, sis, I have to go." She said, sounding frustrated. _

_"Oh, okay. I understand." I said disappointed. "I guess I will see you later then." _

_"Bye, Kate." And she ran off, disappearing behind the house, grabbing her bike on the way._

_ I decided to garden on my own. I had only finished half way through planting the lilies when I heard a rustling in the forest behind our fence. And then something jumped out at me._

_ No, it was most definitely __**not **__a hellhound, like in __**all **__those other stories. But I will tell you, it was a monster. Probably a Scythian Dracanae, by the looks of it. I jumped back, and climbed up our giant oak tree. I wasn't __**really **__surprised, because I had seen strange encounters like this before. But there was __**always **__someone already fighting it or someone running after the strange creature. And they __**always **__had a weapon. I had done some research a couple years ago, and some Greek myths said there were demigods long ago that fought monsters. Children of the gods. I did a project on demigods in Grade 6, but in the middle of my presentation a hellhound burst into my classroom. Once again, there was a demigod fighting it. But this time, it was a young boy. _

_"Oh man, he doesn't stand a chance" I whispered to myself. _

_Maybe my age, give or take a year. He was chasing after the dracanae, sword in hand. I climbed farther up the tree to where my small tree house was. I fished through my box of stuff, and found it. My bow and arrow. I bought it at the the Sunday Market because I thought it looked cool, but when I tried it out on a cardboard target, I realized I had some serious archery skills. I decided to help the boy, so I grabbed the arrow, leaving the bow behind, and climbed down the tree. He was on his back on the ground, sword out of his reach, with the dracanae advancing on him. His face was full of fear, tears in his eyes. I saw him close his eyes, waiting for his death to come, when I launched my arrow right into the monster's eye, using all the force in my arm, almost like a javelin. The monster screeched out in pain. The boy opened his eyes in surprise, staring at the dracanae sprawled on the ground, clutching its eye. He saw his chance, grabbed his gold sword, and plunged it into the monster's stomach. The monster exploded into dust. It wasn't weird it happened every other time someone killed a monster. He fell on his knees, put his hands together in a praying position, and started muttering a bunch of thank you's. _

_"Your welcome" I called out, jumping down from the tree. He looked around wildly, then caught sight of me. He started backing up, and he bumped into the fence. _

_"Uhh.." He looked around wildly. _

_"Bye!" He said quickly, jumping over the fence and racing off. Wow, I actually saved the demigod this time. That's a first._

_ Not long after, I had finished planting my water lilies and had retrieved my arrow from the spot where the monster had exploded. I was just putting my arrow back with the bow when I heard __**another **__rustling coming from the ground. Just in case, I grabbed my bow, got an arrow ready, and skillfully climbed down the tree. I advanced the fence carefully. _

_"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled. _

_A different boy nervously stepped out from behind the pine tree. _

_"Allen Pineneedle, at your service, ma'am." He said, while trembling immensely. I lowered my bow, studying him. He was not a just a boy because he had goat legs, so I knew he was a monster or something. Probably not trying to kill me. _

_"Half goat?" I said, creeped out. _

_"No, ma'am, I'm a satyr." He said. Probably trying not to get angry. __**Now **__I remembered him. Satyrs were half man, half goat, and they were the followers of Pan. _

_"Um.. Are you looking for someone? Because I'm not Pan…" I said, proud of my wit. He looked embarrassed. _

_"No, ma'am, I have come to take you to a camp for special people." He stated. _

_This kind of offended me, because I didn't really want to be referred to as one of the "special people", but I always knew I was different, because I had dyslexia, and I was usually the only one that could see the monsters. No one ever screamed "MONSTER!" whenever they saw one. They always screamed stuff like "ROTTWEILER!" or "CRIMINAL!" or something like that. The first time I saw a monster, and I actually screamed monster, but the other people just gave me really weird looks and ignored the hellhound __**and **__the demigod fighting it. I looked at Allen. _

_"Okay, how are we going to get there?" I asked. He grinned. _

_"The Gray Sisters' Taxi."_

_ ~oOo~_

_ Apparently, Allen had his driver's license on him, but he would only drive a water powered car. I was creeped out by this coincidence, because my dad had just got a promotion and we bought an electric and a water powered car. I unlocked the car with the keys from inside, and packed some clothes and accessories in a small bag to take with me. He happily clambered into the driver's seat, and drove off. It took us about 20 minutes to get to the city part of the state. We parked the car, and I pulled out my phone to text my dad, telling him where his car is. Before I could send the text, Allen snatched it from me. _

_"Di immortales! No, none of that! It attracts monsters!"_

_ He turned off my phone and gave it back to me. I sighed in exasperation and stowed it in my jacket pocket. He fished through his jacket pocket and found some type of gold coin. I recognized it as a drachma, from another one of those ancient Greek myths. _

_"Umm.. Hey, Gray Sisters… You there? We really need to get to Camp Half Blood… So.. A taxi would __**really **__help!" said Allen desperately. _

_"You really haven't done this before, have you?" I asked. _

_He shook his head, embarrassed. He tried asking a bunch more times, and nothing happened except a lot of people gave us weird looks. He threw the drachma on the pavement, very frustrated. _

_ "You know, throwing isn't-" but I was interrupted by a very unappetizing sound._

_ I looked where the drachma had once been, and it was currently sinking into the concrete, as if it were Jell-O. And in the spot where the drachma had disappeared, a gray taxi took its place. _

_ "Get in!" a scratchy voice yelled at us. _

_Allen cringed, and we obeyed._

_ "Where to?" another voice asked._

_ I got a peek of the ladies. Wait- scratch that, make it lad__**ies. **__There were three old ladies squashed in front, with one driving. Allen was cowering in fear beside me, so I decided to answer._

_ "Camp Half-Blood." I stated calmly._

_ "Ah, half-blood, eh?" two of them chorused._

_I nodded my head shyly. I hadn't even noticed, but we were nowhere near the city. We were racing down the highway, so fast I couldn't even see cars. Before I knew it, one of the old ladies hollered, "We're here!" and we came to an abrupt halt. _

_We stepped out, and Allen gasped. _

_ "What?" I asked, worried._

_ "I don't have any drachmas left!" he exclaimed, panicking. The ladies screeched and pulled an umbrella out of nowhere. They smacked him on the head a lot of times, and smacked me once for good measure. They slammed the car door, and were gone in a flash. _

_ "Well, that went well." I stated sarcastically. Allen blushed._

_ "Come on, quickly, up that hill, through the gate." He said in a hurried whisper. We raced up the hill, and I walked curiously through the borders, Allen trotting behind me. He lead me to this huge blue house, where a horse and a fat man were playing cards at the table. Wait, rewind… Horse? I looked again, and I saw a man on the top half and horse on the bottom. Centaur. This doesn't surprise me, for I had just spent an hour with a satyr._

_ "Chiron! New camper!" Allen called. The centaur looked over. _

_"Ah, fantastic!" He smiled at me. I smiled back shyly._

_"And, my dear, what would your name be?" Chiron asked._

_ "Katie Gardner" I answered, feeling a bit nervous. He smiled when he heard my last name, and his eyes twinkled as if we were sharing a private joke._

_"Yes, you will be taken to the Hermes to drop of f your bearings and then she will show you around camp" said Chiron. Right then, a jumpy girl about my age grabbed my hand and led me towards a group of cabins, one of them being the "Hermes" cabin. I mentally sighed._

_This is going to be a long day._

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this! I originally wrote this in Word Document, but then I decided to copy and paste so the writing has probably changed. I am sorry she didn't meet Connor (again) in this chapter, but if you noticed you did get a peek of him. And a special thanks to the users that go by the names of:**

dramaqueen5611  
catguurl  
aaquater

**I love you guys so much for encouraging me, and I am so happy that I actually got more than 1 review.**

**Well,**

**Toodles!  
livelovetacos :3**


End file.
